characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Pucca (character)
Pucca is the main character of the series of the same name. Background Pucca is a young girl from Sooga Village, working as a delivery girl and waitress at the Go-Rong Restaurant. She has a massive crush on a ninja boy named Garu, and usually takes any opportunity she gets to chase him down for some kisses - much to his dismay. Powers & Abilities *'Toon Force:' Pucca has displayed a lighter level of Toon Force, an ability that allows characters to alter physics around them for the sake of comedy. Examples of this include unzipping her skin like a costume, shattering the fourth wall to escape from a film reel, and knitting colored bars from a television into a sweater. *'Astral Sensing / Access:' In the episode "Astral Boy and Dream Girl", Garu goes on a spirit journey on an astral plane, and Pucca is able to hear him struggling from across the planes. To help him out, she accesses the astral plane herself by opening a portal with chopsticks, jump-roping so fast that she teleports, and just conjuring up a heart-shaped hole. *'Weather Manipulation:' In the episode "He Loves Me Not", Ring Ring tricks Pucca by having a fake Garu fall for her and eventually propose. This gets Pucca increasingly upset, with a storm cloud forming over her head. When she realizes she's been duped, the cloud forms into a full-blown hurricane. Alternate Forms Noodle Girl Pucca's superhero persona, as seen in the episodes "The Shirtless Avenger" and "Sooga Super Squad". This form was granted to her by Master Soo, and she can access it with a magic wand she keep hidden in her dresser. Pucca doesn't seem to gain any physical boosts in this forms, but she does gain a pair of highly durable noodles that can be used as whips, webbings, and nets. Feats Strength *Sends Tobe flying. *Creates a building-leveling earthquake just by stomping her foot. *Punches Heidi hard enough to split a mountain and cause an avalanche. *Throws a lasso into orbit and drags the moon with her. *Blocks meteorites with her body, then breaks a larger meteor into the shape of a heart with a kick. *Hooks and reels up a submarine. Speed *Outspeeds a close-ranged fireball to save Garu. *Picks up garbage so fast she appears as a blur. *Scales a building to keep up with Garu with a jetpack, then escapes Earth's atmosphere with a jump. *As Noodle Girl, throws her noodles over the moon. Durability *No-sells a Hurricane Palm, which was shown to do this earlier in the episode. *Survives getting knocked away by a giant robot. Skill *Has consistently beaten certified ninjas - Though could more be a case of overpowering them. *Caught a fire-breathing dragon with a butterfly net. Weaknesses *She's borderline obsessed with Garu, and can be distracted by her crush on him, usually dropping what she's doing for a chance to chase him down. She can also lose her temper if Garu is in any way threatened. *If the Go-Rong Restaurant stops making noodles, she loses motivation. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Neutral Good Category:Toon Force Category:Cartoon Characters Category:VOOZ Category:Jetix Category:Tomboys